prince of both worlds
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: what if naruto wasn't in konoha during the kyuubi attack? what if he had a sister who took him to safety and revealed his heritage? rtaing may change
1. Chapter 1

yo ppl im not dead...yet i been uber busy at skool and like 3 hrs of hw a night multiple crossovers

In the early hours of the morning two figures are seen strolling through Konoha's market district. The first figure is 5'10 with long blonde hair hair in a pony tail reaching the middle of his back and coal black eyes. He was wearing a skin tight red shirt, black sweat pants, black tennis shoes and a red cloak with with the kanji for 'prince'.

The other figure was a white fox with 5 tails. The fox stopped and and then a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared where the fox was stood was a beautiful girl. She looked to be about 25 or 26. Her hair was snow white and her eyes were a haunting amber color. She wore a loose a loose black sweat shirt with black jeans and red/white converses. Around her neck was a silver cross inlaid diamonds. Her tails flitted behind her and her white fox ears twitched periodiclly. . "I suppose this isn't a social call is naruto?" the girl asked. The newly identified naruto shook his head. "Covenant?" she asked. Another shake. "Vampeneze?" she asked again. Another shake. "Both?" she asked wicked pale. Naruto nodded his head solemnly.

"Vampets killed and hung Caled, Reid and Chase. Using their blood they left a note. It said '_your time of rekoning is coming vulpine and vampire alike_'. But something doesn't add up" naruto said pacing around the girl in a cirlcle. "Aura I need you to relay this development to both councils. Then report back here. We must regroup with the other hunters. Go" he said after circling Aura 20 times. She nodded and disappeared.

All was quiet until a twig snapped in a alley behind naruto. Reaching behind his cloak he drew two katanas. When he was halfway down the alley naruto saw the one person naruto didn't want to find yet. Steve Leopard. He was older looking. His hair was thinner and his skin was a darker purple. He was feeding from the corpse of his latest victim. Sneaking up behind him naruto pressed the blade against Steves neck. "Hey steve how you been? Haven't seen you since Cirque and the Chamber of Retribution. how you been?" naruto asked naruto as he pressed the neck of the katana into steves neck just enough to break the skin and bleed a tiny bit.

"Is that you naruto? Well I've been well. Killing inoccents and feeding constantly. Causing general chaos. You?" Steve asked wiping blood spray from his face.

"Same old shit different day. Killing vampets, keeping the princes aware of your movements You know what I hate about you steve?" naruto asked looking steve in the eye.

"What is it naruto? Do tell" steve asked looking genuinely amused.

"You" he started "have no compassion for others nisery. You lack it in the utmost which is why I WILL KILL YOU!!" naruto yelled puuting enough force on the sword to sever steves head. His sword met nothing but air.

"Come on naruto. I can't make it easy for you to kill me. Well _au revoir_" steves voice echoed all over the alley. Naruto was well beyond pissed.

"Damn it! I fucking had him! THIS IS BULLSHIT!!" naruto yelled furious. Pulling back his fist he pushed into the nearest wall and reduced to rubble. He then let out a howl of anger.

"Whats wrong naruto?! I heard you yell and then a crumbling wall!" Aura asked worry evident in her rushed tone. Her eyes wander over the alley and landed on the corpse. "Pease say you didn't" she asked sending him a pleading look.

"No"

"The who?"

Naruto sneered. Then he hissed out one word "Leopard". He sheathed the sword stowed it back under his cloak before skulking away. Aura growled before dutfully following naruto. When they reached his apartment naruto bit his thumb and drew some runes on his door. The runes glowed a moment and then the door opened. Naruto gestured for Aura to go ahead of her. She blushed curtsied and entered the aprtment.

It was a modest apartment for someone of narutos stature. A small kitchen, a seating room big enough to accomadate 4 or 5 people. A single bedroom with a single bed and dresser. The bathroom connected to the bedroom. "Are you hungry sis?" he asked entering the apartment and locking the door. "I'm sure going 2,000 miles is pretty tiring" he said coming up Aura resting his chin on top of her head and his arms cirled around her stomach(a/n NO THEY'RE NOT TOGETHER). She nodded and tried to snuggle further into his chest. He just chuckled and let go of her and headed into the kitchen. "Lamb, pork or chicken" he asked looking in his fridge.

Aura tapped a finger to her chin a few times thoughtfully. "Chicken. Got any wine?" she asked answering his question with one of her one.

"Third shelf up top" he answered putting some seasonings on the chicken before putting it in the oven. "Need any help? he asked chuckling agiain. Aura was having a hard time reaching the cabint with the wine.

"Please" she asked rubing the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Red or white?" naruto asked.

"Red '99 if you have any" she asked politely taking a seat in the living room. "Do me a favor will you bro?" she aked looking at him.

"what?" he asked sweating a litlle bit from the heat in the kitchen.

"Dop the henge. I know you're a prince of 2 prominent clans. Why hide it?" she asked striding into the kitchen completely ignoring the open bottle of wine on the table.

"When the idiots of this _trash dump_ acknwloledge the truth I willdrop it publicly but I just forget to drop it sometims" naruto said sighing. Making a quick handsign and a whispered 'kai' and a poof of smoke. He didn't look any different except for a pair of red fox ears and 10 red fox tails with a white tip.

"Lets eat" naruto said grapping the hicken from the oven and setting on the table. Aura grabbed the bottle of wine and two wine cups. "So how are my Cirque friends doing?" naruto asked cutting a piece(half) of chicken for both of them. During their meal they talked about random things and people. When the meal was finished and they were ready for bed thry tried to arrange sleeping arrangements. "You take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch" naruto said walking out the bathroom in his pjs.

"No. You remember the blood pact we made when we were kids?" Aura asked coming up behind naruto and putting her arms around his stomach.

"I got your back, you got mine?" naruto asked feigning stupidity.

"That's the one I'm talking about. Let's say the Vampeneze find a way into here and kill me in my sleep. If you were in the same room then hypotheticly you could kill them therefore keeping me safe" she said buring her in the crook of his neck(yes she loves her brother but not THAT way).

"Alright ne-chan you win. Come on lets get to bed already" naruto sighed knowing he was beat. He hopped into bed and Aura jumped in after him. she snuggled up to him, her tails contently mixing with his. A few minutes later she was asleep and rested his back upon her head again. "Don;t worry nee-chan I won't ever let anything happen to you" he said in a whisper before pulling her close and falling asleep contently himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ppl! i nowe i haven't updated 4 a while. Any who I am holding a competition of sorts for this story. in a PM or review list **_ALL_**the references in these first 2 chapters. whoever gets them gets them all will get a guest appearance in the next chapter PM the appearance details with guesses

**T**hat night naruto slept horribly. Constant tossing and turning in the bed and waking up multiple times during the night. Around 2:30am he woke up and couldn't f all back asleep. Getting out of bed, careful not to wake up Aura, he slinked into the living room and turned a coffee table light. Grabbing his notebook with his song lyrics he wrote (when his insomnia is really bad)( yes he sings and plays instruments too ) and started writing. When he finished this what he wrote:

**There's a place I've been lookin' for  
That took me in and out of buildings  
Behind windows, walls and doors  
And I thought I found it  
Couple times, even settled down  
And I'd hand around just long enough  
To find my way back out  
I know now the place that I was trying to reach  
Was you, right here in front of me**

**And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd retrieve all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here**

**It's amazing what I let my heart go through  
To get me where it got me  
In this moment here with you  
And it passed me by  
God knows how many times  
I was so caught up in holding  
What I never thought I'd find I know now, there's a million roads  
I had to take  
To get me in your arms that way**

**And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd retrieve all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here**

**In a love I never thought I'd get to get to here  
And if that's the road**

**And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd retrieve all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here**

**And I'd retrieve all the years And be thankful for all the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here  
Oh, baby ohh Oh, got me here**

By the time he finished the lyrics it was quarter to four he was bushed. Taking a moment toor into his fox form he curled up in a pillow and dozed off. Around 7am when Aura woke up she noticed two things. One, she was covered in her brothers soft blanket. Two, her brother wasn't anywhere in the room. After getting dressed she started looking around the apartment for her brother. Five minutes later she found naruto asleep face first in a pillow on the couch. He was tossing and turning like he was in a recurring nightmare. Taking a seat on the couch she picked up her brothers fox form and placed him in her lap.

_'He's always put on the facade of being stroing even whens he's not. It's only moments like these that he can be himelf'_Aura thought sadly. While she was lost in thought she absently ran a hand through his fur. When she ran her hand over his stomach naruto twitched. Cracking open an eyes he lifted his head and stared at his sister for a moment before laying his head back in her lap. He motioned with one of his paws towards his open notebook. Aura grabbed it and read it over. When she was done reading it her eyes were misted over. She had induced herself in the memory of when she first met her brother (after he was 16 ppl) (before that Yammato and Koya took care of him).

_Memory _Lane_ Jutsu 8 years ago_

_It was a warm day in Tanzaku town. People running to and fro doing errands and what not. In a bar not far from the town entrance a fight broke out. One of the men was about 5'8 with bronze skin and green eyes. He was wearing a loose tan shirt and black jeans with a black chain belt. In his hands are a ninja-to in his left hand and a kunai in his right. _

_The other man was about 6'2 with pale skin and blue eyes. He was considerably thinner and not as well armed. He was wearing a black shirt with a grey vest over it and blue jeans. The only weapon the other man had was a short sword. The fight had started in the bar but spilled out to the street. _

_"I want my money you mother fucker!" the second man shouted at the first. "Either you give it now or I kill your scrawny ass" the second shouted. The second tried to goad the first to attack. And it worked. The first person charged him head first with the ninja-to. Taking a swip at the second guy he had both handles on the hilt of his ninja-to. _

_Raising his short sword the second guy blocked the swipe and rotated on heel and smashed the pommel into the other guys stomach. The guy stumbled back and spat out a mouthful of blood. After recomposing himself he launched multiple lightning fast strikes. Half of the strikes connected resulting in multiple cuts and blood splattering on the ground. Before either man could attack again a figure jumpped in between and lifted them both up by their throats._

_"What seems to be the problem gentleman?" the personasked with a bored, emotion less voice. "You see I'm not a person of patience so one of you explain the problem before I slit both your throats" the man said pulling out a sword(_if anyone confused its a shadow clone holding both of the bar fighters throats the real one is behind the men_). The "man" loosened his grip on both of the mens throat enough but still havinga firm grasp on them._

_"He owes me money and he hasn't paid it back" the second guy said staring straight at the guy._

_"Bullshit"the man holding them said. The real one mad a hand gesture and the clone. The clone nodded and withdrew a kunai. Before either men could beg for mercy their bodies dropped dead. Their throats gushed blood from slit jugulars. The real man looted their bodies and started walking away. _

_"Go home everyone. Shows over" and then he walked away._

_Memory Lane Jutsu kai_

Not noticing her brother get up she was shook from her memory with the smell of coffee. "You remember what okaa-san said don't you? 'It doesn't do you well to dwell on the past' So don't kay?" asked patting his sister on the shoulder. Extending his arm he offered her a hot cup of coffee. She nodded her head in thanks. "Something on your mind sis?" naruto asked concern evident in his voice. The only time his sister was really this quiet was when his sister was having a involuntary flashback.

Aura shook her head clear and gave her brother a loving look. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just reliving a good memory. Thats all" she said and topped it off with a smile. A fake, forced smile. Naruto just scowled for a second before his eyes softened.

"You know nee-chan you can talk to me about anything, you know that? I won't make fun of you for anything. You know that" he said. Naruto put down his coffee and circled his arms around his sister. She laid her head in his neck and started crying. Naruto tightened his hold on his sister and held her tighter and let her let it out.

Fifteen minutes later she had cied her self to sleep. He laid her out on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Laying out a quick breafest beside the couch for her when she woke up. Before leaving he wrote her a note saying where he was heading and kissed her on the forehead. Stepping back he took a look at his sister as a stranger would. zfull of hope and cheeriness, yet still retaining a serious look. Absently he tucked a stray strand of white hair behind one of her ears.


	3. notice

Hey ppl!! I'm not posting AGAIN **until_ I _**ppl didn't respond to my proposition-competition thing last chap or **SOME explains it in a review or PM**


	4. meet the new kids

**prince of both worlds ch.4**  
Hey ppl!! sorry for not updating but it pissed me off no one even ATTEMPTED my competition thingamabob! U PPL MADE ME SAD!! :( any ways now a word with the characters

naruto: what am i doing here  
author: because i made u come here that's why  
?? 1: then y am i here? i'm not even in the story... yet  
author: u'll be introduced the chapter  
??1: yay!! can i bring the other 6 with me? (gives author puppy dog eyes)  
author: y not?  
?? 1: YAY  
author: **AND IF U TRY 2 STEAL MY iPOD I'LL CUT U FROM THE STORY** (glares at ?? 1)  
?? 1: damn!! ABORT MISSION! I REPEAT ABORT MISSION AND RUN! (yells in walkie talkie then runs for life)  
author: **GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!**(chases ?? 1 and accomplices)  
naruto: hello!! I'm still here  
author: oh so ur still here? say the disclaimer or Aura dies  
naruto: u wouldn't?! (glares at author)  
author: try me  
naruto: rose sacrifice doesn't own naruto or anything afilliliated to naruto  
author: see? that wasn't so hard was it?  
?? 1: **viva la revolution!! victory!!!!!** (run away with accomplices)  
author: u have 5 seconds before i kick ur scrawny ass  
**--**

After resetting the security runes naruto started heading towards the ninja academy. He stopped mid stride and slapped himself across the face. "Almost forgo to get into my 'academy body'. One thing I love about the Kamakura Clan. We're all master shape shifters" he chuckled ducking into a nearby alley way. If anyone was close enough to the alley the could faintly hear bones breaking and reforming. And grunts of pain.

Naruto stepped out of the alley a few minutes later and cracked his back. His academy form was **_completely_ **from his norm. He shrunk to about 5'6 with pale skin. Light blond hair(think straw color yellow)reached his shoulder. Bangs hung in front of his baby blue eyes. He wore a loose black short sleeve shirt that said in red letters '_eat your heart out girls_'.He also wore black shinobi pants and sandals. A black trench coat clung to his form loosely. Fingerless gloves with spiked knuckles covered his hands. Bending down he picked up a piece of glass to look at his reflection. He whistled at what he saw. "Damn I clean up good" he said while slicking back defiant hairs.

Naruto tossed the glass to the grounds and it shattered. He then jetted out of the alley. He weaved in and out of the incoming and out going crowd with a dancers grace. Most people thought it was a girl but was surprised to see it was a boy. Then the just shrugged it off thinking he was gay.

When he reached the academy he checked in with the secretary. Jogging down the hall he reached the classroom. He took 3 steps into the classroom before doing a quick chain of hand signs before muttering a quick "Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu". Now you must be wondering what made him turn and leave. Well the image would never leave his head for the day. There were two figures in the classrooms. Naruto immediately recognized one of them as Sasuke Uchiha. The other was Kaze something or other. Sasuke was being pounded **(UP THE BUTT)** by whats his face.

After sinking into the ground and reappearing he heaved on the ground. "Are you okay?" a passing by villager asked stooping in her tracks. Naruto just nodded and and ran at a moderate rate towards the academy. He arrived just as all the other students were starting to file in. Taking his usual window seat naruto took out his manga and his reading glasses and started to read. Roll call came and went by quickly. But, when his name was called he didn't answer.

"NARUTO!!! PAY ATTENTION!!" Iruka yelled at naruto.

"I am Iruka-san. However, I was reading something so I was unable to answer you" naruto said said peering over the top of the manga, his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Can we please get on with your announcement Scarface? I have other things to do" naruto said in an even voice. The class went dead silent.

"What did you just all me brat?" Iruka asked in a dark voice.

"Scarface. It's fitting if you ask my opinion. I man your nose is scarred and you have an eye patch. So, yeah your scar face" naruto said with no hesitation in his voice. The temperature in the classroom dropped drasticly making in really cold.

"We'll talk after class uzamaki" Iruka said in a dark voice.

"Dream on gimpy. There's zero chance of that. Can we get on with the new students so I can continue reading?" naruto said looking back at his manga. "Oh by the way nice leg prosthetic. Any battle scars you wanna share?" naruto asked once again looking at Iruka. Naruto held a pocket tape recorder and played it for a few seconds. It One of the new students noticing the hostility and tension decided to break it up.

She was about 5'6 with dark brown hair and armber colored eyes. Her clothes consisted of black jeans, a red shirt, grey open zip-up sweat shirt and combat boots. Her hair was in a loose pony tail over her shoulder. Her eyes flashed dangerously and naruto and Iruka stooped their bickering. Naruto just shrugged off her eyes and Iruka shivered from the malicous intent coming from them. "HELLO!!! WE'RE STILL HERE!" she yelled at them. "Anyways, Hi I'm summer Davis. Although everyone calls me Summer. The giant beside me is.." Summer started to say but was cut off.

"You know I can introduce myself. Hello everyone my name is Agatsume Soubi" the newly identified Soubi finished with a curt bow to the class. Soubi looked to be about 5'7 with shock blond hair. His violet colored eyes stared at the class over his glasses. He was wearing a blue button up polo with the top four buttons open. He also wor white slacks secured by a leather belt. His black shoes shined in the light of the suns reflection through the glass.


	5. hostility and cats

The lunch bell rang and most of the tension dissapated. Most, not all. Naruto glared at Iruka once more before stalking out of the classroom. "What's his deal?" Soubi and Summer asked in unison. Iruka watxhed naruto leave the room fondly and shook his head sadly.

"Naruto is a.. bitter child. He has doesn't trust for people for fear that he will be hurt again" Irula said in a sad voice. His little monolouge gave the pretense to tense muscles and looked like he aged 10 years. "He has a lot of anger to hold onto. And rightfully so" he sighed. Soubi and Summer shared a quizical look. "I'm sorry but I can't say more. Ask naruto or the Hokage if you really wish to understand" and then Iruka left via shushine.

"Wanna do some snooping Sou-chan" Summer asked with a sly smile on her face. Soubi reflected her smile, a gleam shining mischeviously in his darkened eyes.

"Only if you stop calling me Sou-chan" Soubi said crossly. "It's degrading for someone of my stature" Summer chuckled not taking his mini tirade seriously. Soubi has the bad habit of being melodramatic. Summer grudgingly agreed and struck out at a brisk pace to find naruto.

IN A DARKER PART OF TOWN

Naruto sighed comfortably taking a seat in a shady pub. Making the tora seal and flaring his chakra he 'disappeared'. In his place was a man anout 19 with red hair and green highlights with gray eyes. The mans attire consisted of a black muscle shirt, black shinobi pants and military boots. A black diamond hung around his neck on a 14k chain.

"What do you want?" a waiter asked stopping at his table.

"A pint of your strongest lauger(sp?)" the man replied in a rough voice. The waiter nodded writing down the order and scurried off. Resting his chin on his palm the man sighed. His drink came a minute later. He paid the waiter and told him to go away. "Jeez where do they find these newbies? I swear they must find them on the streets" he muttered to himself.

"NARUTO-KUN!" a excited woman threw her arms around the man. The woman had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail reaching her ass, bangs hanging in front of her blue eyes. She wore tight black jeans. a wicked loose white short sleeve shirt, a zip up red sweater zipped half way and black nikes. "I missed you" the woman nuzzled her face into his neck affectionately.

"I missed you too Yugito-hime" Naruto replied with as much affection as Yugito. Craning her she kissed him possessively. She tried to deepen the kiss but naruto pulled back. "Not here koi, too many eyes" he said picking her up and putting her on his lap. Yugito snuggled into his chest contently. Naruto held back a moan as she nipped at his throat. "Later kitten" he purred/moaned as she sucked on neck.

"I'll hold you to it" she ran a hand through her blonde tresses lazily tracing circles on her scalps. Yugito leaned into his touch contently. All he did was let out a chuckle. "Nii-chan, I think you are more cat like than you like to admit" he chuckled. When he finished his drink he got out of his seat. He motioned for Yugito to climb onto his back and she did with no hesistation. Circling her arms around his neck she buried her face in his hair. Focusing chakra to his legs naruto made a mad dash through the market and residential district towards the academy. He skidded to a halt in front and motioned for her to get off his back.

She got off hesitantly. She didn't want to leave her ball of sun shine but he had to do and she knew this. Yugito jumped off his back, flipped in the air and landed on her hands and feet gracefully. "I think I'll take a cat nap and wait until your done with this academy... thing. Honestly, why should you even you go? I mean we're only planning to steal the FS(forbidden scroll)" Yugito yawned climbing onto a tree branch 15 feet off the ground.

"Well tomorrow is the genin exams and I'm gonna 'fail'. The chunin with the grey hair is evil so he'll try to get me to 'steal' it" Naruto said resetting his genjustu. Yugito scowled at the image, she thought it was ugly and unbefitting for her naruto-kun but he thought it would help lower enemy guard.

"Be back soon. Love you" he kissed her softly before pulling away and trotted off towards the academy entrance. The sneered at naruto as he entered and he sent the sneer right back ten fold and massive KI. "Stupid wench" he mutered under his breath as he entered Iruka's class. Iruka cleared his throat loud enough to get naruto's attention. "What?!" he demanded irratibly.

"Your late Uzumaki. Care to explain?" he asked knowing full well the entire class was watching.

"Sure" he drawled sarcasticly. "I was getting laid, happy?" he asked in a sarcastic tone of voice. No one said a thing and the Hyuuga heiress passed out blood leaking from her nose.

"Yeah right" Sasuke Uchiha said in a matter of fact voice. "Like an idiot like you have a chance at getting laid. Even flat chest" he points at Sakura two rows behind him has a better chance than youd-" Sasuke was going to continue but found naruto's hand clasped tightly around his throat.

"One more word and I'll make Itachi's Tsukuyomi induced nightmares look like pleasent dreams" Naruto threattened menacingly. To make his point crystal clear he focused chakra to his eyes. His eyes changed majorly, the entire becomingred with 6 tomoes circling around his iris. The tomoes swirled together to form three mini shuriken. Sasuke paled as his worst fears began to surface for the first time since the Uchiha Massacre.

"Enough Naruto!" Iruka commanded. "I think you've proven your point. Any further action and I'll report you to the Hoksge" he threatened. Naruto released the Uchiha pansy mumbling about interfering authority figures and pansy ass wooses. The rest of the day lesson was relatively queit, no body reallly talked because the lesson was about the Kyuubi attack. Half way through the lesson naruto got his iPod from his pocket and turned it on. Sticking his headphones in his ears he tuned out whatever it was the useless chunin was talking about. Turning the volume to the max he laid his head down and let the music lull him to sleep. Althouugh his genjutsu made it appear he was awake and paying attention.

* * *

ok people i nowe i havent up dated in a _LONG_ time but this might be a bit confusing so i will try to explain as well as i can  
1)Naruto is _not _gonna be a leaf nin reason why? is i hate konoha  
2) anyone thrown of by my mentioning of Yugito? Naruto in this story is originally a cloud nin(still is) and is from cloud hence explainig his blatant disrespect for sasuke and Iruka  
3)yes if anyone didn't catch it naruto is dating Yugito. **SHE IS SEXY! **and anyone who says otherwise is a retard!


	6. show of affection

Yugito glared at the Uchiha through the window of the class. The branch she chose to snooze on gave her the perfect vantage point to view the class. Her anger reached new heights when he had the balls to insult her naruto-kun(she can read lips). A psycho grin spread across her face as a evil grin spread across her face as an evil plan formed in her mind._'Yes that'll work pefectly'_ she chuckled darkly at her plan. It seemed so fitting.

"Now everyone remember tommorrow is your genin exams. So study tonight and try your hardset. Uzumaki stay after class. I want to speak with you. Everyone else is dismissed" Iruka announced. Everyone got out of their seats except naruto who stared expectantly at Iruka.

"What Iruka?"he asked impatiently. "Some of us have people waiting for us" he said eye twitching one eye staring out the window looking at Yugito, the other staring at the annoying chunin.

"You don't have anybody waiting for you" Iruka sneered. "Your nothing but a stupid demon so show some damn respect to your superiors" a kunai dropped from his sleeve into his hand. "Now explain what you did sasuke or..." Iruka licked the kunai edge letting the threat hang in the air unfinished. Not that it really need to be finished.

"What I did to sasuke? I did nothing at all" Naruto replied innocently. "All I did was strongly advise he shut his mouth and backed it up with a scare tactic which is superior to the sharigan and it has long lasting effects"he said icily. Iruka visibly stiffened and a bit of color drained from his face. "Now if that is all I will take my leave" naruto jumped out the window onto a nearby branch and sped away. Or so it seems, naruto had in actuality set a genjutsu on Iruka making it seem he left the premisis.

"Can I kill them?" Yugito asked the moment her naruto-kun landed on her branch. Naruto was tempted to say yes but couldn't.

"Not yet hime" he pulled Yugito close to him. He rested his head on her shoulder. "After we steal the scroll" turened his back to her and motioned again for her to get on his back. Once she was situated he leapt away at a leisurely pace. Yugito sighed and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I grow tired of this pit" Yugito said her words dripping with venom.

"You and me both love" Naruto said in a bored voice. "You and me both." The rest of the trip to naruto's apartment was silent. Naruto left to his thoughts and Yugito to hers. "We have much to plan tonight if we hope for tomorrow to hopefully go right and make our escape successful" naruto broke the silence opening the apartment door. Yugito nodded absently having not been paying much attention. Setting Yugito on his couch he glanced at her curiously. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her vigorously for a few seconds and then stopped. Yugitos head snapped in his direction and glared at him.

"What was that for!" she snapped/demanded.

"You were ignoring me" naruto said pointedly. Naruto took out a storage scroll from his pants and unsealed it. Biting his thumb he passed the blood over some seals and several item landed in his lap. The first object a sword. But not just any old sword. No this sword had something that made it stand out. The blade was made of a black metal. On the blade were words carved into it. It read _'Demon in the Clouds'_. The hilt of the sword was wrapped in black and white medical tape and a ruby embedded on both side of the sword where the blade met the hilt The sheath was made of black leather with two red dragons encasing opposite side and conjoined at the top of it.

The second object was a metalish looking gauntlet. The gauntlet was black and gold in color with mini spikes protruding from the knuckles. On the palm was a small slit in the material. A close would make semi almost invisible wires being hidden in it. The gauntlet looked to be made of the same metal as the sword.

The final object was a sheathed bastard sword. The sheath had rivets at regular intervals. Red and blue dragons fought claw for claw spiraling around the sheath ending at the top of the sheath where one claw of each dragon was at the throat of the other. This sword wasn't made of the same metal as the gauntlet or the first sword, it was made of pure steel.

"No I wasn't! I was talkin with Sarah(a/n the Nibi). She was telling me how she might be able to help us escape" Yugito growled.

"And how pray tell, may I ask?" naruto asked curious.

"I'll let Sarah explain that" Yugito grabbed his hand a did a few hand seals. A poof of smoke later naruto and Yugito were standing in a open field. Standing before the both of them was a woman that looked 23. Her hair is jet black with gold highlights. Her amber eyes slit in the pupil. Her floral kimono dacing in the slight breeze.

"Naruto Yugito"she said politely. Naruto glomped Sarah childishly and she chuckled heartily. Yugito sweat dropped at her boyfriends acttons. _'Jeez he acts like he cares about her as he does me'_ she thought.

"Of he/I/ do/does" Sarah and naruto said at the same time.

"I didn't say anything" Yugito scratched her head.

"Hello we're in your subconscious remember? All your thoughts can be accessed by all us here" Sarah said runing a clawed hand through narutos hair.

"Of I care about Sarah as much I care about you. If it wasn't for herI wouldn't have you now would I?" naruto asked. his eyes shined with love as he glanced at Yugito and respect glancing back at Sarah. "Yugito-hime said you might be able to make our escape a successful tomorrow. Care to explain Sarah-chan?" naruto stepped back and looked at Sarah expectantly. Sarah blushed at the added suffix to her name.

"Of course naru-kun. During my travels I picked many... useful jutsus. Some of them might be able to suffice your escape and theft. But the one that would be most useful requires time-space seals" Sarah glances around the field before resetting her gaze on the two in front of her. "I can teach you how to make them but it'll take most of the night and part of the morning"

"What type of jutsu exactly are you talking about?" Yugito asked suspiciously. Sarah feigned a look of mock hrt.

"That hurts. It's only a temporary time freeze" she said in a child like voice.

"How 'temporary' is temporary?" naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly the guy said 2 days I think" Sarah said. She stroked her chin in thought. "More or less anyways" Sarah shrugged. Yugito and naruto shared a grin. Two days was more than enough time to do what they wanted and a few side things before leaving the wretched pit called a village. "Although for it to be effective a mass of the seals will have to adhered to the walls surrounding this hell hole. And you two have to be outside the village when the jutsu is activated by me" Yugitos backed stiffened as the last sentence left Sarahs mouth.

"You? Why can't I or naruto-kun activate it?" Yugito aske her senses going haywire.

"Yugito please take a breather. I know you are always weary of my _potential hostile _actions when in control of your body. I know we don't exactly see eye to eye but I need you to trust me. If I have to I'll give you a blood oath but there are many reasons why. As much as I hate to say it I've come to care for you" Sarah strode forward and embraced Yugito nuzzling her face into her hair. "It is the same reason for you naruto-kun. I hold you both dear to my heart and can't bear to see either of you both hurt" Yugitos eyes started to water and embraced Sarah.

"Thanks Sarah" a few tears fell down Yugito face. Sarah wiped the tears from her face in a motherly sense.

"No problem kitten. Now to make time space seal..."


End file.
